uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Armor Pilot Rayven Toros
Ranking: Genetic Oddity and Dedicated PAP Soldier Private Rayven Toros is unique in that her father was Human and her mother was a Grackletooth. While it is rare that Grackletooth and Human would even find each other attractive, and genetically impossible to reproduce having incompatable DNA. She resembles a very tall and muscular Talus, and is often mistaken for one, lacking the Grackletooth complextion and skeletal structure, but rather possessing their prehensile tail. And having more human features, but lacking the social graces typical humans posesses. However, when enlisting to the UIDCC Colony Protection squad her questionably impossible genetics almost got her denied enlistment, but her amazing physical fitness, strength, and ambidexterity immediately made her eligible for the Power Armor Pilot Program. Soon after taking the mental stress, physical fitness, and IQ tests she was assigned to the Mantas Power Armor training program. Service Record At the Trainee Rank she served in the Battle of Grotetue displaying her combat prowess by dispatching more enemy Enders than the rest of her squad combined, protecting the UIDCC Saviant II from being boarded by three Enders at once, and displaying sheer brutality in combat by only using her equipped BS-21 Beam Sabres. After helping the colonists repel the Ender attack on Colony Grotetue she returned to the Caious City Complex for redeployment with a new Colony Protection Team. While at headquarters she recieved the medal of commendation for distinguished service in defense of a UIDCC colony and an increase in rank raising her to the rank of Post-Trainee. She has been reassigned to the protection of Colony Ret'authis and awaiting deployment to the colony, she will be deployed to assist in the protection of the colony while it is being built, she will also be in charge of the Protection Squad she is deployed with, with hopes that she shows leadership potential. Rayven's Statistics Human/Grackletooth - Mantas Power Armor Pilot - Rayven Toros - Level 2 - Post-Trainee Rank Attributes: Str: 19(+4) Dex: 15(+2) Con: 21(+5) Int: 12(+1) Wis: 20(+4) Cha: 3(-4) | HP: '''15 (Regenerates 1d6 HP/12 hours) | '''AC: 14 Saves and Misc: Initiative: '''+2 | '''Fort: +1 Ref: '+3 '''Will: '+3 | '''Class Atk Bonus: +2 | Speed: 35ft Appearance: Height: 6'8" | Weight: 189 lbs | Eyes: Red | Hair: Black | Complexion: Human-like Attacks: RF-52 Napalm Projectant - Atk: +5 | Dmg: ''2d6 | ''Payload: ''1 pint/round | ''Capacity: ''24 pints | ''Weight: 40lbs | Range: 30ft Ignition: Deals 1d6 damage for 1d4 rounds CK-21 Combat Knife - Atk: ''+2 | ''Dmg: ''1d6+4 | ''Payload: -- | Capacity: -- | Weight: ''2.5 lbs | ''Range: ''Touch Tail Swipe - ''Atk: ''+6 | Dmg: 2d6+4 | ''Payload: -- | Capacity: -- | Weight: -- | Range: ''Touch ''Trip Attack: ''Can be used to attempt to sweep a bipedial enemy tripping them. Counts as an attack without damage, once tripped enemy is prone(-4 to AC) for two rounds. All non-Flat Footed enemy can make a counter Reflex save DC = Tail Swipe Atk Bonus + 10. Skills: ''Pilot(Mantas): +15 Operate Weapon System(Mantas): +2 Repair(Mantas): +5 Firearms(Flamethrower): +2 Repair/Maintain(Flamethrower): +5 Radio/Communications(Mantas): +10 Hide: +1 (-1 due to size) Spot: +7 Listen: +5 Gear RX-01 Thermal Cloak - Hides thermal signature when still and crouching. Standard issue Mantas pilot uniform Oxygen tank with 4 hour supply Feats/Abilities Evard's Black Tentacles 3 times/day Ambidexterity (No penalty for using both hands) Fast Reload (QS-67 Chaingun Turret over heats twice as slow) Ravyen Toros' Mantas Armor - A.I.: Ronald Attributes Str: '30(+10) '''Dex: '''21(+5) '''Con: '-- '''Int: ''15(+2) ''Wis: ''15(+2) ''Cha: ''10(+0)'' | HP: '''275 (25HP Shield) | '''AC: 15 | K-Energy: 100% Jump Pack: Using the jump pack to jump reduces K-Energy by 10 percent. A dash forward to increase Beam Sabre damage by 5 uses 5%. Walking for one round restores 5%. Jump Distance - Height: 100ft - Length: 75ft - Maximum Diagonal Jump: 50ft up & 50ft forward Attacks Both wrist equipped - BS-21 Beam Sabres | Atk: ''+6 | ''Dmg: 3d6+10 | Payload: -- |'' Capacity:'' -- | Range: 10ft | Max Chain Fire: -- Energy Blade: The damage from an energy-based blade is more diffucult to repair than ballistic weapons against Power Armors. Increasing the Repair DC by 2 for Power Armors. Left Shoulder equipped - QS-67 Chaingun Turret | Atk: +6 | Dmg: ''4d6 | ''Payload: 20 rounds/round | Capacity: ''500 rounds | ''Range: ''120ft | ''Max Chain Fire: 6 rounds Overheating: The PAP Soldier must be very careful when firing this weapon for an extended amount of time as if this weapon overheats by being fired for four consecutive rounds it will break and become irreparable. Discontinuing fire after the third round of consecutive fire and allowing it one round to cool down will prepare it for three more rounds of consecutive fire. Chest equipped - WN-82 Missile Pod | Atk: ''+4 | Dmg: 2d8 | ''Payload: 1 mini-missile/round | Capacity: 8 mini-missiles | Range: 100ft | '' '' Radial Blast: Anything within the 15ft radius of the detonation zone recieves 1d8 damage. Category:Distinguished Soldiers